Reclus mais pas trop
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Le père d'Adrien le punit en l'inscrivant dans un pensionnat d'où il ne s'échappe que lors d'alerte akuma. Un jour, Ladybug y raccompagne Adrien. Ladrien, sex-reveal.


C'étai l'anniversaire des 17 ans d'Adrien. La première année dans sa nouvelle école débutait et il avait du mal à s'adapter à la vie de pensionnaire. Il était content de ne plus être seul mais ses amis du collège lui manquaient et il ne sortait jamais des murs de cette prison. Il dormait, mangeait et allait en cours sans jamais sortir des hauts murs de pierre de son école.

Enfin, pas sans l'uniforme de ChatNoir et la promiscuité constante rendait les escapades difficiles. Ses absences étaient fréquemment remarquées lors d'alerte akuma.

Au début de l'été, Marinette avait eu 16 ans et Ladybug lui ayant catégoriquement affirmé qu'elle ne débuterait jamais de relation tout en portant un masque, Adrien avait décidé d'inviter sa camarade de classe à quelques rendez-vous galants pour profiter de l'été avec elle.

Mais Laybug lui ayant avoué qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec le garçon de ses rêves au même moment et la concordance des humeurs des deux jeunes filles par la suite amenèrent Adrien à faire un rapprochement entre les deux. Il n'avait absolument pas d'autres preuves que de mignons sourires amoureux mais ses doutes étaient assez sérieux pour qu'il laisse les choses évoluées entre Marinette et lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils partagent leur première fois.

Mais la bonne avait trouvé les condoms dans la poubelle et en avait informé son père qui l'avait privé de sorties pour les deux dernières semaines d'été et changer d'école ''pour son bien''.

Lorsqu'Adrien apprit le réveil d'un akuma ce jour-là, les cours s'apprêtaient à reprendre. Il s'évada en direction de sa cachette, un vieux grenier poussiéreux et oublié avant de s'élancer par une lucarne.

Il utilisa son cataclysme au cours du combat pour retirer le plâtre dans lequel l'objet possédé par l'akuma avait été sécurisé pas la victime suivant les ordres du Papillon. Cette victime, très peu pourvue au niveau cervelle, aimait par-dessus tout courir partout et faire du trouble. Il rappelait à ChatNoir le diable de Tasmanie du dessin animé.

Il n'était pas trop dangereux mais remuant. Si bien que cinq minutes après avoir utilisé son cataclysme, l'akuma n'était toujours pas purifié faute de pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Ladybug trouvait la situation trop ridicule pour abuser des pouvoir de Tikki.

Il dû la laisser tenter seule de coincer l'akumatisé qui courait de façon plus erratique qu'une poule sans tête!

Il avait besoin des pouvoirs de ChatNoir pour rentrer mais pendant que Plagg se goinfrait de camembert, il jeta un œil sur le combat pour voir si sa Lady allait bien. Et la bestiole lui tomba dessus et l'entraîna dans sa course folle sur plusieurs mètres.

Adrien attrapa finalement un panneau de signalisation avec ses jambes, maintenant la créature des deux mains et Ladybug se précipita pour libérer l'akuma avant toutes autres considérations.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui présenter son point pour le remercier de son aide. Adrien ne savait pas s'il devait en être jaloux ou non.

Elle lui offrit de le raccompagner au collège et il lui indiqua la lucarne du grenier comme entrée discrète.

Il la trouvait superbe! Décoiffée, le souffle court à cause du combat, un rayon de soleil filtrant par la poussière de la fenêtre se posant dans ses cheveux et sur ses courbes, les joues rougies par l'excitation et la timidité et ses yeux, les yeux amoureux qu'elle avait toujours pour Adrien.

Son propre regard ne pouvait se détacher de sa bouche entrouverte. Les lèvres rouges et tentantes comme un fruit mur. Par contre, son regard à elle retournait constamment sur le bas-ventre du garçon et il réalisa dans quel état il était.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et il l'accueillit entre les siens, leur poitrine se frôlant.

Elle ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais avant de l'embrasser, elle souffla « La vie nous offre trop peu d'occasion de goûter le bonheur pour en laisser passer une seule. »

Il était bien d'accord avec elle. Il aimait Marinette et ils s'envoyaient des messages dès qu'ils le pouvaient mais qui aurait pu dire dans combien d'années il la reverrait? Pas avant les 21 mois qui les séparaient encore de son 18e anniversaire à elle. Ça c'était une évidence. L'attendrait-elle?

Il s'empara donc des lèvres de la femme qu'il avait toujours adorée. Sans plus se questionner sur la raison pour laquelle elle avait finalement décidé d'oublier sa propre ligne de conduite avec le masque. Elle avait changé d'idée et il pouvait en jouir et s'en réjouir.

Ses larges mains fermes trouvèrent leur chemin vers les monts et les vallées parsemant le corps souple de la jeune fille. Réalisant que ce moment était le rêve de sa vie qui se réalisait, il mit sa timidité de côté pour donner et recevoir toutes les caresses faisables. Bien entendu, les circonstances n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait cru possibles mais tout de même : SA _LADY_. ÉTAIT. DANS. _SES_. BRAS!

Il toucha et goûta son cou, sa mâchoire, ses hanches, sa chute de reins et les courbes de sa poitrine et les preuves de son désir qui s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux malgré l'uniforme, il les favorisa de ses lèvres.

Elle tentait de lui retourner ses caresses mais le plaisir et l'excitation l'amenaient à sa tordre entre ses mains et sous ses paumes. Elle était si excitante et invitante. Il voulait la prendre et s'unir à elle. Forger avec elle quelque chose que personne ne pourrait détruire.

Lorsqu'il retira sa veste d'uniforme, elle passa la main sur sa combinaison et celle-ci disparue pour ne laisser sur elle que son masque, les rubans de ses cheveux, ses miraculous bien garnis de cinq points, un soutien-gorge sans bretelle et une culotte taille basse. À cette vue, le pantalon d'Adrien devint extrêmement serré et il ne voulu plus garder aucun vêtement.

Nu et glorieux sous son baiser, il la souleva dans ses bras pour la déposer sur un vieux sofa qu'il savait être confortable. Il fut triste de constater qu'il était incapable de lui retirer ses sous-vêtements et elle dût le faire pour lui.

Son splendide corps nu ondulait sous le sien et il la parcourut encore alternant les grandes caresses de sa paume parcourant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre avec celles que le bout de ses doigts prodiguaient sur ses chairs les plus délicates.

Puis, il s'enfonça entre ses lèvres chaudes et humides lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus dur.

Il sentit ou plutôt ne sentit pas la résistance auquel il s'attendait : elle avait connu un autre homme. Mais elle était dans ses bras à _lui_ , elle le voulait, l'acceptait. Il avait une chance de la garder. Il prit la ferme résolution de faire tout en son pouvoir pour être son _dernier_ amant à défaut d'être le premier.

Il s'enfonça en elle, encore et encore variant les angles, les vitesses, les profondeurs. Y ajoutant tout ce qu'il pouvait de caresse des doigts, des lèvres et de la langue sur sa poitrine ou ailleurs, il s'acharna à connaître son corps et ses désirs. Elle soupirait, criait et en demandait encore mais elle était trop loin de l'extase pour succomber bientôt au plaisir. Pour cela il devrait suivre une autre tactique : celle de répéter encore et encore ce qu'il aurait découvert qu'elle aimait le plus.

Il commença d'abord par lui dire son amour. Appuyer sur ses points à la structure solide du meuble, il s'enfonçait en elle lentement et profondément, elle se cambrait suivant chacun de ses mouvements, sa bouche ouverte par un cri muet.

« Ma Lady, je t'aime et tout mon cœur, tu m'as bouleversé à notre première rencontre et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Cha-Chaton? C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi? Je suis si, oh mon amour! Aaaaah! » Et dans un cri étouffé par un soupir qui s'y mélangeait, elle jouis autour de son sexe l'amenant bien prêt de succomber à l'humidité qu'elle déversa sur lui.

Sans sortir de cet endroit magique, il l'emprisonna sous son poids, parcourant son cou de baisers et laissant ses muscles se détendre.

« Je t'en supplie, du plus profond de mon cœur, oublie cet autre garçon et reste avec moi! »

« Un autre garçon? Je ne comprends vraiment pas? »

« Je ne, j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas le premier… »

« Non, Adrien, » commença-t-elle en effaçant son masque pour révéler la jeune fille amoureuse derrière. « Tu es mon grand amour et tu as toujours été le seul. Mon tout. Celui pour qui mon cœur bât. La seule autre personne auquel je n'ai jamais pensé c'est… toi-même, dans un autre habillement. »

Fous de joie, ils partagèrent un baiser dévorant qui se poursuivie alors qu'il l'amenait de nouveau au-delà des limites du plaisir.

La peur encore présente et la timidité qu'il ressentait envers sa dame lui gardant juste assez les pieds sur terre pour ne pas être emporté avec elle. Il était rassuré d'être le premier, le seul et ce auprès du plus grand amour dont il pouvait rêver. Mais d'une certaine façon, il l'avait déjà perdu plus d'une fois. Lorsque Ladybug lui avait dit un ''non'' catégorique et lorsque son père l'avait séparé de Marinette. Il voulait s'assurer de ne plus _jamais_ la perdre.

Il se renversa sous elle et reprit ses lentes et profondes poussés. « Mon bel amour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, je suis tombé amoureux de toi deux fois. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre! C'est aussi simple que cela : tu es toute ma vie. Et je veux partager le reste de mes jours avec toi, en étant à toi. Marinette me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme? Je t'aime ma Lady. Épouse-moi dans 630 jours. »

Elle était prête à répondre ''oui'' mais la curiosité fut plus forte et elle demanda pourquoi cette date en particulier.

« C'est le matin de ton 18e anniversaire. Je les décompte tous les soirs. »

« Tu es l'homme le plus formidable du monde! Je veux t'épouser et l'appartenir! Toujours! »

« Dans ce cas, »fit-il avec des yeux de prédateur « J'ai bien l'intention de te donner assez de plaisir pour qu'on se souvienne de cette journée pour le reste de nos vies.


End file.
